redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Jett Nightstar
Hi Jett Nightstar, Welcome to the Redwall Wiki! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database -- thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of the Redwall Wiki, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on the Redwall Wiki. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles, as well as an explanation of the rules. One other suggestion: If you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. You can also click this button in the editing toolbar to do the same thing! If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our community page. Also feel free to fill out your user page so we can get to know you! Thanks, and once again, welcome to the Redwall Wiki! -- LordTBT (Talk) 21:32, September 28, 2010 Hi Jett! Hi Jett! I'm Maudie Thropple! I see you made an account, and your an otter. Hares are my favs, but otters come in second for me, so I say, "The more otters on here, the better!" I don't profess to be a master at wiki code, but if you need help with anything, drop me a line! Se ya!--Mad Maudie you dare to mess with me y'flaimin' salad swipers!?! 23:06, September 28, 2010 (UTC) YO!!! Hi Jett! I noticed that you are new here. I can help with most of everything you'll need. A list of good users to help you: LordTBT Bluestripe the Wild Sambrook the otter (yay! another otter!!) Neildown (another otter!!) Segalia Virminfate well, those are all the people I can think of right now. Most of those people know wikia code and are very experenced. Also, check out some fanfictions like The Ultimate War Dewface's naughty and mighty days Mossflower radio talk show 1 and also check out My art page thanks! --Dewface Matey, If your on my side, you've got noth'n 't fear! 00:28, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Welcome! Hey mate, welcome to the wiki! I hope you'll have as much fun here as I do. I can tell by yore name that yore a sea otter. I'm a sea otter too! If yer need any help, just ask around! Fill out yore user page so we can get to know ye. If yer need somethin' to read, some writers are Rorc, Shieldmaiden, Verminfate, Bluestripe, Brockfang, Pinedance and heaps more! Could you please check out mine and comment on them? I hope we can be friends! Anyways, once again welcome! --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 00:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jett! I love your username. I'm an otter too, (Rose Longfletch ya see) and am very pleased to meetchya! I'll talk to you later. --Rose Longfletch (((--------------> (Brockkers) 21:29, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Jett, and welcome to Redwall Wiki! I hope ya have a good time here. If you have any questions, just ask me. once again, welcome! ShirazYou're not the hero... 21:31, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Welcome t'Redwall Wiki! H'I 'ope ye 'ave a good time 'ere! Iffen ye want, would ye check out me fanfic? Thankee. I be h'an h'otter archer (girl)! See ye round!-Selra, Fox Warrioress Decisions, decisions:to kill you or not? Good or bad? 14:44, September 30, 2010 (UTC) Fan Art How do I post fan art? To post fan art(this is how I do it) just scan that picture into the computer. Once its in, rename it the character's name(or whatever you want) and move it to 'My Pictures' or whatever file you want. Log in to this wiki, and on the left side of the screen is 'Upload an image'. Click on that, then hopefully you'll be able to work the rest out. Hope I helped! And remember to sign yore messages and post with your signature. To make one, go to User talk:Sambrook the otter/Signature. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 07:14, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Instead of actually posting the actual update on talk pages, add them onto your story. Also, when posting a message on someone's talk page, put them at the bottom, not the top, of the page. And remember to sign your posts with your signature. You can learn to make here. Hope all the advice helps. Btw, good update. --Laria Wavedeep I will find ye, wherever ye are... 12:15, October 19, 2010 (UTC) I have to ask, did you copy/paste the user info box from my profile, just wondering because it says The Southern Coast the same way it does on mine, just out of curiosity Lord Sunflash May the wind be at your back, matey! Update! The revision of TIYS is up! [[User:Lathagarr Stormgale of Tronn|'Lathagarr']] Haharr me cullies! 18:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC)